fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Riyen
"Nie biegnij przez życie, bo się potkniesz." Tenebris to Toa Światła i Cienia. Obecnie podróżuje po Wszechświecie Matoran. Czasami nazywany Otchłanią. Historia Nieznana jest historia Tenebrisa przed jego przebudzeniem. Tenebris przebudził się z prawdopodobnie długiego snu, aby odkryć, że... nic nie pamięta. Uznal "Tenebris" za swoje imię, gdy zobaczył to słowo na karcie na dziwnym podeście. Od razu po przebudzeniu przypomniał sobie zaledwie ułamki swojej pamięci. Nie wiedząc kim był i jest, opuścił wyspę na jakiej się znajdował, tworząc prowizoryczną łódź. Gdy znalazł się na innej, zamieszkanej wyspie, pojawiła się kolejna retrospekcja. Widział na niej tylko mglisty obraz, ale też parę sylwetek, które mówiły, że "czas nadszedł, aby go przebudzić". Toa podejrzewał, że chodziło o niego, i rozejrzał się po wiosce. Zyskał parę kolejnych sekundowych wspomnień, i wtedy zdecydował się objąć jeden cel- podróżować po świecie, aby odzyskać wspomnienia i odkryć, kim jest. Podczas swojej podróży, dużo słyszał o Artahce i pragnie go odnaleźć, gdyż sądzi, że Artahka wie, kim on jest. Osobowość Tenebris jest ponurym i samotnym Toa. Nikomu nie ufa, z racji, że nic nie pamięta, oschły dla innych. Zawsze poważny i wytrwały, zrobi wszystko, aby przypomnieć sobie, kim jest. Na ogół jest spokojny i trochę łagodny, chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma żadnych emocji. Niegdyś uważał pokój za marzenie, do którego warto dążyć, teraz sądzi, że jest on nieosiągalny i pozostawi to w rękach innych. Pomimo tego wciąż potrafi ukazać swój gniew, kiedy ktoś go rozłości. Nie zawaha się zniszczyć istoty, które uważa za niegodziwe. Tenebris jest bardzo zagubiony, i nie wiedział nawet, co to za świat, i jak nazywa się większość przedmiotów. Nie znał również żadnego stylu walki. Jednak podczas pobytu na pewnej wyspie, zaczął czytać książki o historii Wszechświata Matoran, i wtedy jego inteligencja oraz wiedza wzrosły, i nie czuł się tak obco, jak wcześniej. Uznając, że ten świat jest pełen wojen i potyczek, postanowił nauczyć się walczyć. Akurat na plecach zaczepioną miał swoją broń- Ciszę, więc postanowił udoskonalić używanie jej. Pomimo większej niewiedzy, Toa ten jest dosyć inteligentny i ma zmysł stratega. Wykazuje się też czasami sprytem, kiedy oszukuje jakiś Skakdi, czy Vortixx. Oprócz tego, gdy ma jakieś zadanie do wykonania, jakiś cel, wyraża się machinalnym sposobem mówienia, a jego głos nie wykazuje żadnych emocji. Jednak poza swoimi zadaniami mówi całkiem normalnie. Możliwe, że stara się przekonać wrogów, iż żadne emocje nie przeszkodzą mu w walce, co pozwala mu osiągnąć moralną przewagę. Styl walki Na ogół używa swojego Ramienia Agonii, ale w bliższej i dłuższej walce bierze do dłoni Ciszę, swoją drugą broń. Posługuje się nią bardzo zręcznie i szybko wykonuje ciosy. Często korzysta z otoczenia, aby zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Z racji tego, że niedawno się przebudził, jego ciało nie jest wysportowane, i ma problemy z unikami, dlatego też w bliższym kontakcie, stawia na defensywę właśnie Ciszą. Stara się odwrócić uwagę oponenta i w najlepszym momencie zaatakować. Umiejętności Tenebris jest inteligentny, ale ma problemy ze swoją siłą fizyczną. Ponieważ niedawno się przebudził, jego ciało nie jest zbytnio wytrenowane, dlatego też ma problem z szybkością i zręcznością, dlatego też często się chwieje podczas chodzenia. Z racji, że nic nie pamięta, słabo kontroluje swoje oba żywioły, potrafiąc tylko podstawowe ataki. Dlatego też wszystko stawia na swoje lewe ramię, które pozwala mu wystrzeliwać strumień energii, co wypełnia mu braki w jego kontroli elementów, i dodatkowo dzięki nim potrafi w małym stopniu kontrolować moc Psioniki i Dźwięku, chociaż używanie ich bardzo go męczy. Tenebris potrafi tymi promieniami manipulować i użyć do różnych ataków np. może wytworzyć fale odpychającą, kręcąc się wokoło własnej osi i wystrzeliwując energię z ramienia,czy skumulować moc i wystrzelić w postaci potężnej wiązki energii. Występy *Noc Śpiewów Dane o MoC-u Tenebris został zbudowany 13 kwietnia 2012 roku. Ma dokładnie 100 części. Ramię Agonii posiada 31 części. Sama maska ma 20 części. Cytaty *''Mam broń? A tak, chyba muszę ci nadać nazwę. Nie rozumiem tego, ale było głośno. Tak mi się zdaje. Dlatego nazwę cię tym, czego teraz naprawdę potrzebuję- Ciszą.'' *''Czemu istoty prowadzą krwawe i bezsensowne wojny? Wielu uważa takie osoby, jak stratedzy, czy naukowcy, za mądrych. Dla mnie jednak i oni są głupi- bo biorą udział w tych pozbawionych sensu konfliktach i '' Soundtrack Carry Me from Bottom Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa "tenebris", oznaczającego ciemność. Zobacz też: *Galeria: Tenebris Autor Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32 Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Cień Kategoria:Self-M.o.C. Kategoria:Dźwięk Kategoria:Psionika